gailcarrigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandalio de Rabiffano
Sandalio de Rabiffano, commonly called Biffy, was a drone of Lord Akeldama and, later, a member of the London pack. Appearance Biffy is described as having dark brown hair of an almost chocolate color and kind blue eyes. He has a surprisingly fit and muscular physique. Milky complexion, at least after the bite. Akeldama describes him as "Spectacularly Spanish, wouldn't you say? Moorish blood some ways back." That refers to ancestry, not nationality, so while his name and heritage are both Spanish/Arabic, we have no indication whatsoever that Biffy himself is anything but English as fish and chips (also, his blue eyes and milky complexion suggest that his background is mixed-race). No foreign accent is ever mentioned for Biffy, which strongly suggests that his accent is English. His eyes turn a harsh yellow when he transforms, and his wolf's pelt is roughly the same color as his hair, but with some oxblood red around his chest. According to Alexia, he has darker markings in the fur around his neck that make it appear that he is wearing some sort of neck accessory, perhaps a cravat. Although Biffy is generally displeased with his wolf form, this fact pleases him. He is often referred to as a dandy; taking much care in his personal appearance and always wanting to look his best. "Biffy was an agreeable young blunt with stylish proclivities and prodigious physical charms who always seemed to turn up when least expected and most wanted. Had he not been born into wealth and status, he might have made for an excellent butler." (Changeless, Chapter 5, pg 11). Personality His mannerisms are considered polite. Initially, Biffy has much trouble adjusting to his forced supernatural state, as he still has strong feelings for Lord Akeldama, and is reluctant to become a werewolf. He tries to resist transformations as much as possible, even though it causes him physical pain. Biffy appears embarrassed by his transformations. He also has trouble accepting the fact that he is now a werewolf. As a dandy, Biffy has a particularly keen eye on fashion. He takes care of Lady Maccon's wardrobe, and is always up to date with the current fashions and fads. He often wishes to instill better fashion sense in others, and pays special attention to cravats. Given his taste in fashion and need to be distracted from his new situation as a werewolf, Alexia suggests he take over the operation of Chapeau de Poupe when Madame Lefoux becomes a drone to Countess Nadasdy's hive. As the owner of the hat shop, he refuses to sell accessories to those he believes will not look good in them. In his days as Lord Akeldama's drone, Biffy was proven to be an excellent spy, often able to gather valuable wanted information from a number of sources. These skills came up again in Timeless, where it is revealed that he is great at hiding in the shadows and going unnoticed. He was Lord Akeldama's favorite and also seen as a sort of leader for Akeldama's drones. A few years after he becomes a werewolf, Biffy takes over a good deal of the pack's organization, since the pack's new dungeons in London are located beneath the hat shop where he works. This is another example of his leadership abilities, and perhaps offers a bit of foreshadowing as to his Alpha status. History Biffy had eleven siblings, only three of which were older than him. Relationships As one of Lord Akeldama's drones, Biffy loved Lord Akeldama and was the vampire's favorite drone. After becoming a werewolf, the two can no longer continue their relationship, leaving Biffy heartbroken. A few years later, Biffy works closely with Professor Lyall and the two discover a mutual attraction. They start a relationship, which they agree to put on hold for several decades while Lyall acts as Beta to Kingair Pack. When Lyall returns, he becomes Biffy's Beta in the London Pack, and they resume their personal romance. Biffy never served in the military. Instead, he did his civic duty in the Home Office learning espionage. In the Books Soulless Biffy is introduced as one of Lord Akeldama's drones. It is hinted that the two may be lovers and revealed that they hold a great amount of feelings for each other. Biffy acts as a spy for Akeldama, and unofficially leads his drones. He helps Alexia do her hair for her wedding. Changeless Biffy, Professor Lyall, and Major Channing infiltrate the Westminster Hive and break their aethographic transmitter to prevent Angelique's message from being received. Blameless Biffy is kidnapped by the Potentate and his drones and held in captivity under the Thames. While he is being rescued by Professor Lyall and Lord Maccon, he is fatally wounded by the Potentate. Lord Maccon has no choice but to bite Biffy, turning him into a werewolf and thereby poaching a vampire's drone. Both Biffy and Akeldama are noticeably upset by this. Biffy himself refuses to believe this at first. Akeldama grew incredibly angry, and threatened Lyall when he found out. Heartless It is in this book we learn Biffy's full name. Sandalio de Rabiffano. Biffy is still struggling to adjust to his new werewolf lifestyle. He is resisting the change, and even tries to go home to Lord Akeldama when in wolf form. He goes with Alexia on a few occasions when she investigates the threat to the queen she received while undercover. By the end of the novel, he is becoming more accustomed to his new situation. Additionally, he becomes the new operator of Chapeau de Poupe, a position recommended by Alexia. Besides providing a caretaker for the shop, which is now the pack's full moon prison, having an important role in the pack should allow him to become more comfortable with the pack and his new position as a werewolf. Timeless Biffy thoroughly enjoys spending his time in the hat shop, despite a lack of respect from some customers (primarily the Loontwills), and claiming that Madame Lefoux was a much better shop owner. Alexia invites Biffy to become a member of the Parasol Protectorate, and he takes up the name "Wingtip Spectator." He is tasked with sending Alexia notes on the murder investigation and pack's well-being via aethographic transmitter while she is away in Egypt, and mailing her new parasol. Biffy takes charge of the situation when Felicity shows up to reveal the truth behind the Kingair betrayal. She admits that she told Sidheag Maccon the truth about it with the hope that Alexia's marriage would be ruined. He bans her from the pack's property and promises that Lord Akeldama, because of his fondness for Alexia, will ensure that Felicity is shunned from all social circles, thus becoming a social pariah. Biffy fears for the safety of his Beta and runs to the BUR headquarters in an attempt to warn Lyall of the Kingair Alpha's imminent arrival, only to find she had beaten him there and was fighting Lyall in wolf form. Together, he and Lyall fight Sidheag until the sun rises. Since they are all exhausted, Lyall explains his reasons for betraying the Kingair pack. Lady Kingair, much less angry, but not entirely forgiving, says Lyall can make amends by becomming the new Beta of the Kingair pack, until they can find a better one. Biffy and Lyall grow very close after the incident, eventually becoming lovers by the end of the novel. They are often found together in Lyall's chamber. Biffy, after having spied on Floote, questioning him with Professor Lyall, and stealing his handgun, has discovered that Floote was the one who killed Dubh. He knocks the butler out, and locks him in the wine cellar, but when he comes back to question him, Floote has escaped. He and Lady Kingair argue, she hits him once or twice, and surprisingly, Biffy shifts into an Anubis form, revealing that he is an Alpha werewolf. Both Lady Kingair and Major Channing were skeptical about this, but Lord Akeldama knew right away. In his farewell letter to Lord Maccon, Lyall asked that he train Biffy to become an Alpha, so that he may take over the London Pack when Lord Maccon is ready to retire. As Professor Lyall has agreed to become the new Beta to Kingair Pack, forcing them to be apart anyway, Biffy takes up his role of Beta of the London Pack. Prudence By this time, Biffy has settled into his role as Beta, and acts as an uncle to Rue. She wonders why someone like Biffy would choose to be a werewolf, when it clearly makes him so sad to be so, making it clear that no one has told her the full story about it and it is likely not often discussed. He is in attendance at the ball Rue and Prim infiltrate at the beginning to steal a snuff box. It is his form Rue steals when the duo needs to make their inevitable getaway. Imprudence Rabiffano is present at the commotion outside of Claret’s at the beginning of Imprudence, and intercedes when Channing goes to attack Rue’s wolf form. He later steps up to take control of the pack when it is clear that Lord Maccon is no longer capable of doing so. He assumes Alpha leadership of the London Pack after successfully beating back a Challenge from Channing. He then refuses Rue permission to remain part of the pack. Romancing the Werewolf The London Pack is moving and the story open with them arguing over the color for the common room's curtains before Biffy says his final farewell to Lord Akeldama. A few weeks later, he was working at Chapeau de Poupe when Professor Lyall returns home from being abroad. The two return home to find that an infant has been left at their front door. And another, then another. Biffy organizes the pack (with Lyall's help) to discover the origin of the children. Meanwhile, he and his Beta struggle to find how they fit into each other's lives once again. It is discovered that a small cult of supernatural worshipers have been leaving the children on the pack's doorstep as an offering. The cult's pastor, Thaddeus Monday, is an American loner werewolf seeking to challenge Biffy for Alpha of the London Pack. Biffy must fight him because an official challenge had been made, and easily defeats him. He and Lyall finally are able to reconnect. [[How to Marry a Werewolf (In 10 Easy Steps)|''How to Marry a Werewolf (In 10 Easy Steps)]] Trivia * Biffy helped plan Alexia Tarabotti and Lord Maccon's wedding. * Biffy is good with children, having had 8 siblings younger than himself to practice with growing up. * Both Alexia and Lord Akeldama claim that Biffy is excellent at styling hair, particularly so with a curling iron. * Alexia calls Biffy her "lady's valet." * It is revealed in ''Heartless that Biffy is more muscular than Lord Akeldama's other drones because he is rather fond of fencing. * As a mortal, Biffy enjoyed playing the piano as a pastime. In ''Imprudence'' Rue describes him having a "dancer's stride" but also that he seems to have breath training, as an actor or a singer (Chapter 5.) * He is called "Uncle Rabiffano" by Rue. * Biffy's new title as Alpha of the London Pack: Lord Rabiffano, Earl of Falmouth * Biffy now outranks Lord Akeldama. A werewolf with a full pack outranks a rove vampire. Links * Pinterest Character Board for Biffy. Quotes * "Biffy winked and skipped off again. He displayed impressive musculature for all his grace. Acrobat? wondered Alexia." (Soulless, Chapter Nine) * "Ah, my capable Biffy. Do not let me drink too long from you alone.' Biffy leaned forward and kissed Lord Akeldama on the forehead, as though he were a small child. 'Of course not, my lord.' Gently he put his wrist to the vampire's pale lips." (Soulless, Chapter Fourteen) * "Biffy was both smart enough and strong enough to pull away halfway through the feeding." (Soulless, Chapter Fourteen) * "Biffy gave the Alpha an appreciative but courteous once-over. 'Looking like that, sir? Well, I am certain many a door might be opened to you, but not the potentate's." (Soulless, Chapter Fourteen) * "Biffy continued, unabashed, to rib the Alpha's appearance. 'to the best of our knowledge, the potentate's inclinations lie elsewhere. Unless he is with the queen, of course, in which case you might get right inside.' He paused significantly. 'We all know the queen likes a bit of Scottish now and again.' He waggled his eyebrows in a highly suggestive manner." (Soulless, Chapter Fourteen) * "Above and beyond the call of duty, Biffy, utilizing a few stray metal coils from one of Dr. Neeb's machines, had twisted Miss Tarabotti's hair into a beautiful rendition of the latest updo out of Paris. (Soulless, Chapter Fourteen) * "Biffy was a drone of reputation, and his vampire master, Lord Akeldama, was a dear friend of Alexia's. Much to Lord Maccon's annoyance. So, come to think of it, was Biffy." (Changeless, Chapter Two) * "Biffy was an agreeable young blunt with stylish proclivities and prodigious physical charms who always seemed to turn up when least expected and most wanted. Had he not been born into wealth and status, he might have made an excellent butler. He was Lord Akeldama's favorite drone, although the vampire would never confess openly to having favorites any more than he would wear the same waistcoat two days running. Alexia had to admit there was something special about Biffy. He was certainly a dab hand with the curling iron, better at hair arrangements than even the otherwise unparalleled Angelique." (Changeless, Chapter Five) * "Lyall was at a loss to know how a cape could be of assistance when breaking and entering, but Biffy had insisted. 'Dressing the part,' he had said, 'is never optional." (Changeless, Chapter Thirteen) * "Professor Lyall caught sight of Biffy's panicked expression, his blue eyes wide in a face bushy with weeks' worth of beard. He could do nothing to help free himself." (Blameless, Chapter Twelve) * "Then Biffy began to cough and sputter, spewing out Thames river water in a manner that Professor Lyall felt, while inelegant, was most prudent of him. The drone's eyes opened, and he stared up into the werewolf's sympathetic face. 'Do I know you?' Biffy asked between coughs." (Blameless, Chapter Twelve) * "Where's -?' But Biffy did not get to finish his thought, for the vampire's return shot scooted right past both Lord Maccon and his Beta, striking the poor drone in the stomach. Biffy's sentence stopped mid-question with a cry as his body, emaciated from weeks in confinement, convulsed and writhed." (Blameless, Chapter Twelve) * "The earl's stubbornness was rewarded when, just before dawn, before all his labor would be lost to the sun, Biffy's eyes opened, as yellow as buttercups. He howled out his pain and confusion and fear as his form shifted, and he lay there, shuddering but whole, a lovely chocolate-brown wolf with oxblood-red stomach fur." (Blameless, Chapter Twelve) * "Biffy's chocolate fur was beginning to retreat up to the top of his head, showing skin now pale with immortality. His eyes were losing their yellow hue in favor of blue. Clutching that writhing form, Lyall could feel as well as hear Biffy's bones breaking and re-forming. It was a long and agonizing shift. It would take the young man decades to master any level of competency." (Blameless, Chapter Thirteen) * "Was I? Well, good thing that didn't take. My lord would never forgive me if I up and died without asking permission." (Blameless, Chapter Thirteen) * "In truth, Biffy was not adjusting as well as anyone would like. He still fought the change each month and refused to try shifting of his own volition. He obeyed Lord Maccon implicitly, but there was no joy in it. The result was that he was having trouble learning any modicum of control and had to be locked away more nights than not because of this weakness. (Heartless, Chapter One) * "Of all Alexia's acquaintances, Biffy was the most thrilled by the new cohabitation scheme. He was far more comfortable bustling about hanging Alexia's hats on hooks than he had been for the last five months at Woolsey Castle. One might even have described him as gay, no longer weighted down by the sport destiny had made of his afterlife." (Heartless, Chapter Two) * "The door opened and Boots and Biffy entered. Both were looking dapper and well put together as behooved a current and former drone of Lord Akeldama's, although Biffy had a certain aura that Boots lacked. Biffy was still the same pleasant-mannered fellow with a partiality for modish attire and the figure to show it off, but something had altered. There was a slight smudge on his cheekbone that no drone of Lord Akeldama's would ever show to his master. However, seeing the two stand together, Alexia didn't think it was entirely the smudge's fault. There was no vampire sophistication to Biffy anymore - no high-society shine, nor sharpened edge. Instead he sported a slight air of embarrassment that Alexia suspected all werewolves felt deep down. It sprung from the certain knowledge that once a month he would get naked and turn into a slavering beast whether he liked it or not. (Heartless, Chapter Two) * "Spectacularly Spanish, wouldn't you say? Moorish blood some ways back." (Heartless, Chapter Two) * "Typical of my husband to see only Biffy's limitations as a werewolf and not his admirable abilities as a human." (Heartless, Chapter Three) * "Biffy, for all his audacious inclinations when it came to his own apparel, knew how to be sensible when it came to a lady who scurried around whacking at automatons and climbing into ornithopters." (Heartless, Chapter Three) * "If you ask me, it is not so much Biffy who cannot find his place as Woolsey not giving him the right place to find. You are all thinking of him as you would any new werewolf. He's not, you understand? He's different?" (Heartless, Chapter Three) * "Biffy does not need a lover, husband - he needs a purpose. This is a matter of culture. Biffy has come to you of vampire culture. Lord Akeldama's ''vampire culture." (Heartless, Chapter Three) * "Biffy appeared at her elbow, blood red tailcoat in place, pure white cravat emphasizing his pleasant features, and matched red top hat on his head. He may have had to sacrifice a good many things to take up his new role as a werewolf, but he had refused to sacrifice his tailor." (Heartless, Chapter Three) * “I had a recent delivery of new fashion plates from Paris, and you hardly glanced at the hairstyles. My husband tells me you are still having difficulty controlling the change. And your cravat has been tied very simply of late, even for evening events.” (Heartless, Chapter Four) * “'I miss him, my lady.' 'Well, he is now living adjacent. You can hardly miss him all that much.' 'True. But we are no longer compatible—I am a werewolf; he is a vampire.' 'So?' 'So we cannot dance the same dance we used to.' Biffy was so sweet when he tried to be circumspect. Alexia shook her head at him. 'Biffy, and I mean this in the kindest way possible: then you should change the music.' 'Very good, my lady.'” (Heartless, Chapter Four) * "Oh, I can abide a while among such loveliness as this.' The young werewolf waved a graceful gloved hand at the forest of dangling hats displayed all about him. He brushed his fingers along an exaggerated ostrich feather, much as a young girl would trail her fingertips through a fountain. 'Beautiful brim rolling." (Heartless, Chapter Five) * "Biffy was a man of principle." (Timeless, Chapter Two) * “Biffy didn't like enigmas - they were out of fashion.” (Timeless, Chapter Two) * “Why, Mr. Biffy, you talk such scandal.""You wrong me, Madame Lefoux. I never gossip. I observe. And then relay my observations to practically everyone.” (Timeless, Chapter Two) * "Biffy looked up, smile in place, knowing he made a fetching picture. He wore his very best brown suit. True, his cravat was tied more simply than he liked - his new claviger needed training - and his hair was slightly mussed. His hair was ''always ''slightly mussed these days despite liberal applications of Bond Street's best pomade. One, apparently, had to bear up under such tribulations when one was a werewolf. (Timeless, Chapter Two) * "Because he was there most nights, and the contrivance chamber was the new dungeon for Lord Maccon's wolves, Biffy had assumed responsibility for a good deal of pack organization." (Timeless, Chapter Three) * “Biffy was tolerably more disturbed by the fact that he had developed a cowlick while sleeping that would to lie flat no matter what he did.” (Timeless, Chapter Five) * "Biffy felt the absence of his Alpha as a kind of odd ache. It was difficult to describe, but the world was rather like a tailored waistcoat without buttonholes - missing something important. It wasn't as though he could not function without buttonholes; it was simply that everything felt a little ''unfastened without them." (Timeless, Chapter Seven) * "Biffy couldn't help himself. Instinct took over. He'd been learning his werewolf instincts for two years now, so he was cogent enough to analyze their meaning. One urged him not to face an Alpha, but it was balanced about by another that urged him to help his packmate, to protect his Beta. That second instinct was the one that won." (Timeless, Chapter Nine) * "Lyall was looking at Biffy with an odd expression in his hazel eyes. 'Biffy, my dear boy, when did you learn to fight with soul?' 'Um, what do you mean, Professor?' 'Just now, you knew who you were, who I was, and what we were doing the entire time.' Biffy swallowed his mouthful. 'Isn't that part of controlling the shape-shift?' 'Goodness no. It's a rare thing for a wolf to fight smart. Alphas, of course, and a few lucky Betas, and some of the oldest pack regulars. But most everyone else goes on instinct. It's quite a gift to have learned so young. I'm proud of you.' Biffy could feel himself blushing. Never before had he received a compliment from Professor Lyall, not even a fashion-related one." (Timeless, Chapter Nine) * "Biffy learned, through careful kisses and soft caress, that Lyall was not at all disturbed by messy hair. In face, his Beta's hands were almost reverent, stroking through his curls. Biffy hoped that with his own touch he could convey his disregard for Lyall's past actions and suffering, determined that none of what they did together should be about shame. Most of it, Biffy guessed, was about about companionship. There might have been a tiny little seed of love. Just the beginnings, but a tender, equality of love, of a kind Biffy had never before experience." (Timeless, Chapter Nine) * "For two years, Biffy had held on to his hope and his infatuation with the vampire. It was time to let go. However, he didn't feel that Lyall was edging Lord Akeldama out. Lyall wasn't the type to compete. Instead he was carving himself a new place. Biffy might just be able to make the room. Lyall was, after all, not very big, for a werewolf." (Timeless, Chapter Nine) * "Biffy,' said Professor Lyall softly. 'Did you know you had an Anubis form?" (Timeless, Chapter Fifteen) * "I don't want to be an Alpha, he cried out internally. I don't want to spend half my time fighting challengers. I don't want to have the responsibility of a pack. I don't want to die early or go mad. Make it go away! But again, all he could do was whine." (Timeless, Chapter Fifteen) * "'I do not want to be an Alpha,' was the first thing he said, testing out his vocal cords for functionality. Lyall bumped closer against his shoulder. 'No, the best ones never do.'" (Timeless, Chapter Fifteen) * “'He dinna act like an Alpha.' 'He does in some areas.'” (Timeless, Chapter Fifteen) * "Well, young Biffy, I suspect with you as my Beta, I'll never again be allowed out without a cravat.' Biffy was aghast. 'Certainly not, my lord!" (Timeless, Chapter Twenty) * "Aside from which, Mr. Rabiffano is so very proud and melancholy. It is an appealing combination with that pretty face and vast millinery experience. He always smiles as though it pains him to do so. It's quite... intoxicating." (Prudence, Chapter One) * "Rue would hate to choose among her Paw's pack but if pressed, Paw's Beta, Uncle Rabiffano, was her favourite. He was more older brother than uncle, his connection to his humanity still strong, and his sense of humour often tickled by Rue's stubbornness." (Prudence, Chapter One) * "Sandalio de Rabiffano, second in command of the London Pack and proprietor of the most fashionable hat shop in all of England, smiled softly at Prim's blatant flirting." (Prudence, Chapter One) * "It wasn't that Rue didn't adore Uncle Rabiffano - she loved all her werewolf uncles, each in his own special way. But she'd never seen Uncle Rabiffano walk out with a lady. Prim, Rue felt, wasn't yet ready for that kind of rejection." (Prudence, Chapter One) * "Uncle Rabiffano was mildly disgruntled to find himself mortal. 'Really, young lady, I thought you'd grown out of surprise shape theft. This is most inconvenient." (Prudence, Chapter One) * "Uncle Rabiffano smelled of wet felt and Bond Street's best pomade. It was the same kind of hair was that Dama used." (Prudence, Chapter One) * "Uncle Rabiffano's interest in female fashions, under or over, was purely academic, but Prim didn't need to know that." (Prudence, Chapter One) * "... why Uncle Rabiffano didn't want to be a werewolf. The idea was pure fancy, of course. Most of the rules of polite society existed to keep vampires and werewolves from changing anyone without an extended period of introduction, intimacy, training, and preparation. And her Paw would never metamorphose anyone against his will. And yet..." (''Prudence'', Chapter One) * “Rue had never seen Rabiffano fight. In fact, if anyone asked, she would have said he couldn’t. He was more the type to shame a fellow into doing what he wanted.” (Imprudence, Chapter One) * “He’s disciplining them, Rue realized. But that’s Paw’s job!” (Imprudence, Chapter One) * “He was Beta by feeling too: calm and relaxed and easy-going. Always there to to foil his Alpha, to balance the pack.” (Imprudence, Chapter Five) * "Biffy was intent but never forceful. Perhaps his movements were gentled by the memory of what Lyall had suffered in the past, or perhaps it was simply his way. To be in control but kind with it, to use dominance as a way of focusing on Lyall's pleasure first." (Romancing the Werewolf, Prologue) * "Knew it in his very bones. Bones that moved and shifted and broke every full moon, so possibly not as reliable as they might once have been, but still..." (''Romancing the Werewolf'', Chapter One) * "To have enough excess soul to become a werewolf meant he might have become a vampire instead. Vampire would have suited him so much better-his personality, his plans, his future, his soul (or what was left of it). But that wasn't what happened, and he'd had twenty years to come to terms with that." (Romancing the Werewolf, Chapter One) * "I'm attempting to give us an aura of sophistication! It's 1895. We live in London. Earth tones are so very last decade!" (Romancing the Werewolf, Chapter One) * "It was generally accepted practice that when working on milling hats, he was referred to as Mr. Rabiffano. When advising on the choice of a hat, he was to be called Lord Falmouth. And when actually handling the expenses, a mere Biffy would suffice. It was odd what society would do to accommodate the acquisition of a really beautiful hat." (Romancing the Werewolf, Chapter Two * "There was a scent of strangeness, wolf but not quite pack, wild with the spice of dry, hot sands and exotic lands. Look at me, getting poetical even with a possible fight on my hands. How droll." (Romancing the Werewolf, Chapter Two) * "He was no imposing presence, although the man had near-perfect posture, and a near perfect posterior, which was imposing enough as far as Lyall was concerned. But his movements were so beautiful and his appearance so impeccable, he managed to be intimidating for all he was the smallest in the room." (Romancing the Werewolf, Chapter Three) * "Judge not the werewolf by the starch of his apparel but by the speed of its removal?' Biffy suggested." (Romancing the Werewolf, Chapter six) * "Biffy was a man of words, not fur. He’d far rather argue, persuade, flatter, or insult an enemy into submission. Fighting simply seemed rather gauche." (Romancing the Werewolf, Chapter Seven) Category:Characters Category:Parasol Protectorate characters Category:Custard Protocol Characters Category:Werewolf Category:Drone Category:London Pack Category:Parasolverse Characters Category:LGBT character